Ritual
by Klei
Summary: After Naruto dragged Sasuke back to Konoha, the two began to once again do their thing every night... Lemon, SasuNaru, Masochist!Naruto, whip, vibrator, etc.


Ritual

**Ritual**

Sasuke sighed and dragged Naruto upstairs to his bedroom, the dobe screeching, "NOOOO! LET ME FINISH MY RAMEN FIRST!"

Ever since he had come back to Konoha (in other words, had been dragged back by Naruto after he learned of Itachi's innocence) a few months ago, Naruto and him had gone back to their nightly habits.

Sighing, Sasuke locked Naruto into the bedroom while he got his box of… Toys.

Naruto, on the other hand, was NOT happy. _Stupid Sasuke, not letting me finish my ramen. Aha! I know what to do!_

Sasuke came back in to find Naruto sitting on the bed, still dressed.

"You'd think after all this time you'd know to get ready before I come back," Sasuke sighed.

"No sex tonight, I refuse! You took me away from my ramen!"

The Uchiha sweatdropped. "You said the exact same thing yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that. And what happened?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Eheh… We still… Had sex…"

"That's right. And what will happen tonight?"

"Umm… If I say no you're still gonna screw me, aren't you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"You do realize that's rape, right?"

Nod.

"And that it's against the law?"

Nod.

"And that you could be arrested?"

Nod.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?"

Shake of head.

POUNCE!

"OWWIE! DON'T JUMP ON ME, YOU'RE HEAVY, TEME!"

"I'm deeply hurt by that, Naruto," Sasuke mused, stripping Naruto of his clothing. "I'm heavy? I didn't realize you found me fat."

"Myaa…" Naruto groaned as Sasuke licked his neck.

"Lube or no lube?"

"Nnn… No lube…"

"Works for me."

Sasuke stripped himself down, before placing himself at Naruto's entrance, the full container of lube (that they used only when Naruto had an important mission the next day and couldn't be in too much pain) sitting on the desk.

The seme prodded the Kyuubi vessel's entrance, at the same time slowly sliding his finger around the head of Naruto's small erection.

"Mmmmmm!" Naruto moaned. "So… Sosososo good! Aaaaaaah…" He squirmed, desperate to have Sasuke in him. "Sassssssuuuuuuu! Please, just pound me already! Mmmmmph!"

"Ah, but I thought you said we weren't going to have sex tonight?"

"Forget what I said, just screw meeeeeYAAAAAA!"

Sasuke took his kit of 'toys,' and sifted through it. "Naruto, I bought something new I think you'll like," he mused. He withdrew a whip from the box.

"Whaa? But how do I know I can trust your aim? You've never used a whip before!"

"I've been practicing."

"Alright, alright already," Naruto sighed. He got off the bed, stepped a few meters away from Sasuke (because, as we all know, Sasuke lives in a mansion-like house and has a big room :P), faced the wall, and got on his hands and knees.

"Now spread your legs apart a bit, Naruto-chan," Sasuke ordered. Naruto complied, turning his head to see what Sasuke was doing for a moment, before turning to face the wall again.

"Just hurry up, teme…"

CRACK!

"AH!" Naruto gasped as the first blow reached his rear.

"Come on, Naruto, you can take a few more, can't you?" Sasuke asked as blood trickled from the first cut.

"Again!" Naruto insisted. It hurt like a swarm of bees, but it was so nice at the same time.

CRACK!

"Owowow!" Naruto yipped.

CRACK!

"Hah…"

CRACK!

"Mmm…" Naruto moaned.

"Alright, I think that's enough," Sasuke mused, looking at the four criss-crossed lines across his uke's rear.

"Wahn… One more, please…"

"Alright, but that's all. We wouldn't want to get everything bloody, now would we?"

CRACK!

"AH!" Narto yelped, precum dripping to the floor beneath him.

The blonde collapsed on the floor, leaving Sasuke to pick him up and toss him on the bed. "Alright, let's use the vibrator," the Uchiha decided, pulling out the purple rod and shoving it inside Naruto, who groaned and rolled onto his back, spreading his legs in a submissive position.

The onyx-eyed seme smirked and set the control to high. Naruto's eyes widened, the vibrator loud enough to hear. "Sasuke… I need you inside me so much…"

"Sure doesn't sound like it."

"Please, Sasuke! Hurry up!"

"You aren't convincing me."

Naruto was red as fire, both angry and horny.

"Come on, Naru-chan. We both know you want it," Sasuke mused, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out as the blonde groaned.

"Aah… Naru-chan needs Sasuke-sama," Naruto recited quietly.

Sasuke teasingly prodded his entrance.

This wasn't working. Naruto knew he had to somehow get Sasuke so horny that the Uchiha wouldn't be able to resist pounding into him…

Naruto smiled slightly as he thought of something to get Sasuke to stop prodding and start screwing. "Naruto belongs to Sasuke-sama! Sasuke-sama is Naruto's master and Naruto will do anything for him!"

Sasuke smirked. "That's more like it."

Naruto spread his legs out even more. "Naruto will always submit to Master's will," the blonde added to his previous words. Finally, Sasuke thrust inside the Jicnhuuriki, not giving him any time to adjust before he started to move, thrusting with speed only a shinobi could manage.

"Aah… Sasuke is Naruto's master, Sasuke is Naruto's master," Naruto repeated until he lost all conscious thought. After only a moment, all he could say was Sasuke's name. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" he droned with each thrust as it hit his prostate dead-on.

The Uchiha slowed down until he almost stopped, grinning as the slamming into his dobe's special spot was reduced to poking. Not finding it funny, the Kyuubi container wrapped his legs around Sasuke and ramming his seme back inside him.

Sasuke leaned down and bit down on Naruto's neck as he resumed the original pace of erratic thrusting, making sure to leave some marks. Curse that Kyuubi, healing everything. Even when he bit down as hard as he could, the mark would only last about a day… And that was troublesome when they went on missions and couldn't do this every night.

"Oh, oh, oh…" Naruto was crying out. "I'm going to cum! Ah-ah-SASUKE!"

The younger Uchiha sibling continued his thrusts as Naruto tightened up, wiping off some of the blonde's cum and licking it off his fingers. After about three extra thrusts, he came.

"No, don't cum inside-too late…" Naruto sighed as Sasuke filled him up with that warm liquid. It felt good now, but he knew his stomach would hurt later. "B-baka! If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times! Don't cum inside me!

"Aww, but I thought you would do anything I said!"

"That was a spur of the moment thing! Get out of me, already!"

"Nah," Sasuke mused as Naruto's eyes drooped. The dobe was falling asleep and he knew it. "I fancy sleeping like this."

"At least get out for a second to let the cum out!"

"You can sleep with it inside you," Sasuke yanwed, twisting Naruto around so the blonde was on his stomach, but not coming out. The blonde grunted in displeasure, but was too tired to argue as Sasuke laid on top of him.

"You're still heavy, teme… I'll suffocate in my sleep."

"Fine," Sasuke replied, pulling the dobe onto his side so that he was lying right behind him. "Good night, dobe."

Naruto finally gave into sleep. " 'night, Sasu…"

And so the nightly ritual ceased.

But both knew that it would commence again the night after.

**A/N (added after) Okay, I got a complaint from someone concerning that there was 'no love.' And since I really don't want to come off as a religous homophobe that thinks being homosexual is all about sex, I want to make sure you all understand that I am NOT homophobic, and that I DO understand that homosexuality is NOT a fetish. I, myself, am bisexual, leaning towards lesbian. Just wanted you guys to be aware of that. (Of course, if I was homophobic, I wouldn't be writing yaoi, would I? XP) ****So yeah, sorry to anyone who is insulted by any of my stories. (Except to the homophobes. If a homophobe is insulted by the story, good. They deserve it for reading it in the first place. :P)**


End file.
